


The Tale of Padfoot and Moony (as told by Prongs)

by Blood_under_my_finger_tips



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, You're Welcome, another work written when I couldn't sleep, cute little fluff, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_under_my_finger_tips/pseuds/Blood_under_my_finger_tips
Summary: //This is the tale of Padfoot and Moony, my brothers in mischief and mayhem, my partners in crime and whatever and how I realised they were meant for each other.\\How James tired to get his two best friends to admit they loved each other and was too late. With some betting on the down low and losing to his 'Lilykins'





	The Tale of Padfoot and Moony (as told by Prongs)

**Author's Note:**

> Another midnight idea, this time edited in the day light and is somewhat coherent. The format is first person but its like if James were writing it himself, I kinda liked writing in this way, the outsiders perspective in someone else's life. It was fun to write as well.  
> Enjoy :)

 

This is the tale of Padfoot and Moony, my brothers in mischief and mayhem, my partners in crime and whatever and how I realised they were meant for each other.

 

                                                                                    ****

 

Me and Padfoot might have been brothers but we were never as close as he and Moony were. I mean, me and Pads, we were Potter and Black, beloved by the teachers (but don't ask them that) and the two most likely to be separated if we were in the same place together but he and Moony, they were just Sirius and Remus. The pairing that the teachers thought would calm Sirius down and talk him out of our latest prank. As if! What they didn't know was that Remus was the brains behind everything. Me and Pads were the face of the operation but Moony would orchestrate it all from the side lines and sometimes smack right in the middle of them.

Anyway, I'm off track.

Right so this whole thing began when we found out about Moonys furry little problem, and since then Padfoot just seemed got closer to Moony, as if to show him that we would never leave him. As if we ever would! So, I would wake up some nights to just them talking, with the mummers mostly coming from the same bed. I knew they had gotten closer because of the whole furry little problem but since then I knew it was becoming something more. I like to say I knew it before either of them did, but they’ll deny everything (but who you going to believe more, me, who has never done anything wrong in his life, and those two idiots who denied their feelings for each other for maybe a year).

So, the Thing happened to the end of our 6thyear and during that year they had been more… affectionate towards each other I guess. Moony had fully grown out of his little shell he built to protect himself by the end of 4th(and rewinding to the beginning of 6thyear, he had also grown into his tall, gangly body and I mean, I'm straight (ish probably) but still, 10/10 would bang (and so would Pads)) and had gotten more comfortable around Padfoot and his whole personality, which mostly involved subtly flirting with him. In fact, since the start of the year I think Moony has caved to the continuous flirting and started flirting back. Personally, I just think he snapped, totally lost it, with all that flirting he an’ Padfoot did. Could flirt for England those two, Lily said. Though neither of them could seem to comprehend that this was more than meaningless flirting, but Moony finally did (thank fuck). To tell you the truth, Padfoot flirted with everyone but with Moony it was always… different. Padfoot flirting was him basically talking but everyone else seemed to mostly not take it seriously, if you pardon my pun. (God I’m turning into Padfoot (side note: Lily if I ever make a Sirius/serious pun again, I give you permission to hit me round the head _I always want to hit you over the head._ Not the response I was looking for but okay fair)). Anyway, so 6thyear, those two oblivious to the way they really feel, (well to me they were). Moony seemed oblivious to whole thing, not realising that he was hard core flirting with one of his best mates and I don’t know what Padfoot was thinking but I still say he hadn’t cottoned on to the fact that he was in love with out resident werewolf. But I still think it was around the middle of 6th year when something changed in our dear Moony and I reckon he had finally caught on to the ‘I’m in love my best friend’ thing.

So that was the entirety of 6th year. Those two loved up idiots had been hard core flirting for the past year or so, not actually realising what that meant, I tired giving them hints but nada. The whole school (and I’m including the teachers in that, I know what goes on in that staffroom (I wasn’t snooping, I swear, I was just trying to get my confiscated dung bombs back and they turned up before I could leave, luckily, I had my cloak and let me tell you all they do is gossip about their students, even McGonagall!) Sorry side-tracked again) was fed up of the unresolved sexual tension that seemed to float around them. (The secret betting pool that I may or may not have started about when they’d admit that were madly in love (I have also heard word of a secret, secret organisation that were planning to shove them both in a closet a week next Tuesday because we, *cough* I mean they were fed up of them.)) But then the blessed day came upon us. Well technically it was at night, while me and my Lily-flower were making outOUR rounds. (I say our round, Lily was making her prefect rounds and I just happened to be keeping her company) And we just so happened upon a favourited closet on the 4thfloor by couples who wanted a little ‘alone time’ if you get my drift *waggles eyebrows*. Well, as Lily was a prefect she had to make sure there was no one in there breaking curfew, of course. But then, BUT then as we tried to open the door to said closet we found it to be locked but most closets and classrooms were charmed so no matter what locking charm you placed, a simple alohomora could unlock it. So, my beautiful Lily-flower did so and guess who we saw making out in there.

Go on guess.

Oh well alright then.

It was none other than my two best friends. And it seemed to quite heated *waggles eyebrows more*. Lily just blushed and ducked her head out of sight, but I could her trying not the laugh. I just stood there, like any best friend would do, crossed my arms and said, “Well, well, well what have we got here then?”

Moony and Padfoot sprang apart and backed up to opposite ends of the small cupboard.

“Prongs! Um hi, we were just… er that is to say uh Moony help.” Padfoot spluttered.

“Well, um you see uh Prongs me and and Padfoot here were just… er” Moony started, being his eloquent self but me being my wonderful self, interrupted.

“Like fucking finally! Do you know how long we’ve been waiting for this? Damn now we need to cancel that plan a week next Tuesday, which I had nothing to do with anyway. Wait Lilykins you have the parchment, don't you?”

“Of course,” and procured a long piece of parchment from her robes. Padfoot and Moony were looking equally confused.

“Prongs what’s going on?” Moony asked slowly.

I was too busy scanning the sheet to answer. “Lilypad what’s the date?”

“May 12th.”

“Thank you. No wait, oh I don’t believe it. This is just too much. How has this happened?”

“What is it, sweetie?” Lily asked but I could actually see a small smirk blossoming on her perfect face.

“How is it that you’ve won? Huh? Of all the days you could have chosen, this was the day.”

Now I could see that both Lilykins and Moony were laughing. Wait why was Moony laughing.

“Lily, you sly sphinx, is that why you hinted that this floor ‘wouldn’t be patrolled tonight’?"

 

                                                                                 ****

 

And that was that. Padfoot and Moony ‘came out’ (like we didn’t already know) and life went on. I cornered them after and asked ( _more like demanded._ Yes, alright Lily, whose narration is this?) how long had this been going on to which they replied just after Christmas. 6 months! They kept this from me, (me!) for 6 months. I couldn’t believe it. I felt betrayed, and lied to and, and (Lilykins I can’t think of more adjectives. _Honestly James just leave them be._ Who, me? Never.).

Anyway, I knew I saw a change in Moony round then and know I know it was because they had resolved their sexual tension all on their own. Know that I think about it, they had seemed to disappear more and more ( **It’s a miracle we kept it a secret for so long, ay Moons?** Complete mystery Pads. Oi. Who invited the love birds? These are my memoirs, you all can’t keep just butting in. If anything Prongs these are mine and Padfoots memoirs, as it is all about us. MOoNy! Look, I’m narrating here, hence my memoirs and if you two got a problem with that, well I guess I’ll just have to tell the school just who was actually behind the disillusion charm in ‘74 against the teachers? Hmm? Anything to add now? … Just what I thought. Padfoot, keep your man in line. Go make out or something Hey, wait a min…Mmph. Sirius! Right, now I’ve gotten rid of those two, where was I?) So, Christmas, though they won’t tell me how they got together, the wankers, I bet Lily already knows. All those little study sessions she and Moony have. Hell, I bet she knew about them together as well. (Lils please don’t tell me you already knew and orchestrated this whole thing? _I don’t know what you’re talking about, sweetie_ (she does, and she knew)) (I still can’t over that they didn’t tell me for 6 whole months, I didn’t even go 5 seconds before I told Pads that Lily had said yes to a date with me and that was not because I screamed it at him immediately after as he and Moony were sat(rather close actually. Oh, hang on… _not the time James_ ) on the sofa in the common room)

_James, honey we have to go, I’ve got patrol in 10 minutes. I’ve the floors around the astronomy tower tonight._

Of course, my Lily-flower on my way. Right heres James Potter, esquire ( _James!_  Shh let me have this) signing off. Now you know about the tale of Padfoot and Moony in all its glory and now I’ve got some alone time to spend with the love of my life ( _James_. (ha I made her blush))

Ta-ta willing readers, till next time.

 


End file.
